


Carried You With Me

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Being fully trapped under heavy rubble could lead to death, and it did in Ian’s case.But of cours, it would lead to more tears for Barley to shed.And to a notebook with a list.(An AU where Ian died after the final fight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	Carried You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’ll stop with the death fics...for Onward at least. :D
> 
> This is a AU where things went very very wrong :0
> 
> Yes, Laurel and the others are yeeted somewhere else, because I wanted to focus on the brothers.
> 
> Yes, Ian is fully trapped in the massive pile of heavy building peaces
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark, really dark under the debris Ian is trapped in. All he saw was black, and some very dark colors here and there, but mostly black. 

He is entirely trapped under the debris of the dragon, and there seemed to be no way out at first.

All the 16 year old could remember was that his mother and him had defeated the dragon. But a important question followed.

‘Did the visitation spell work?’ Kept repeating through Ian’s head. He tried to push the heavy debris off of him, but he instead was met with a terrible, agonizing pain.

Ian wanted to scream for help, and to scream out of pain, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the strength in his voice and body to do it. Breathing somehow became difficult, that the boy began breathing at a much faster rate, almost hyperventilating.

The pain got worse when he carefully tried to move himself into a more comfortable position. It was in his chest this time. The pain there was much, much worse. As if he’s being stabbed. And from then on, Ian became too weak to move any part of his body, except his hands.

The 16 year is really stuck now...

He used that bit of strength to search for the peaces of debris that caused that pain. The first piece he felt was on his chest. He tried to slowly lift it up and move it away, but the sudden extreme pain stopped him. It then clicked in Ian’s head. That heavy piece of stone is through his chest...

He then felt something wet and warm on his left hand. Ian couldn’t see what it is because of the dark, but the fear of it being his own blood instantly jumped into his mind.

“H-help...” Ian whimpered while thick tears are streaming down his cheeks. He doesn’t want to die. Not now. Not after Barley talked with dad the last minute, and then finding his little brother dead. Not after everything they had been through. And not after he realized that Barley had always been there for him in his 16 years of life. “Please...help...”

With his right hand, Ian used all his strength to push the debris at his right side away, while still laying on his back with that sharp piece of stone through his chest. The result was a small hole of the outside that he could stick his right hand outside, but the piece in his chest went a bit deeper into his flesh, causing unbearable pain yet again.

All Ian wanted at that moment was to go home. To celebrate his birthday with his family. Maybe even play Quest Of Yore with Barley.

But his thoughts say the worst...

•+•

The talk Barley had with his father had left him in tears, and the 20 year old wasn’t afraid to admit it.

But the most tearjerking part for him was that his dad told him that he’s proud of Ian and him, for still managing to return magic in some way.

Barley couldn’t wait to tell his little brother that.

Arriving at the piles of debris laying everywhere, the 19 year old couldn’t find where his brother was. Worry instantly jumped Into his mind.

“Ian?” Barley called out, after making his way down a pile of broken building peaces. “Ian, where are you?” He tried again, but still got no response. He got closer to the biggest pile of building peaces. “Ian-“ Barley then noticed a bloodied hand sticking out at the bottom of the large pile, that looked identical to his brother’s. He could even see a bit of Ian’s sleeve.

For a second, all of the worst scenarios came crashing into Barley’s mind.

He didn’t even hesitate for a second before taking action.

“No no no no no...” Barley tried to reassure himself, while running as fast as his legs could take him to help his little brother. His mind refusing to believe that Ian is hurt or dead.

When finally being in front of the massive pile, he didn’t waist a second and began to throw any piece of stone aside. Worry and fear still clouding his mind.

After what seemed like ages of throwing massive peaces of stone aside, Barley finally got to see his little brother’s face, implying that he’s still alive.

“Ian!” The negative emotions where replaced with relive in those few seconds. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here!”

That moment only made the older brother work harder to free the younger one. But at one point, the older one saw his worst fear.

A long, sharp piece of stone was pierced through Ian’s chest. And the amount of blood that his white shirt showed only made it worse.

The sight of blood usually made Barley gag, but he had to be strong for Ian.

“Ian, please listen to me.” The 20 year old said in a slow and calm tone, while trying not to cry. “I’m going to slowly pull that thing out of your chest, okey?”

“I-I don’t wanna die...” Ian whimpered, absolutely terrified of having to suffer even more pain. “Please...”

“Everything is gonna be okey.” Barley reassured his little brother, but was saying it to himself as well. “It’s just for a few seconds.” He then held the sharp piece of stone tightly with his right arm, and pressed his left arm near the stab wound, making sure that nothing could go wrong. “On the count of 3.” Barley said, preparing Ian for when he’ll pull the piece out. “1...” already by the count of 1 made Ian absolutely horrified. “2...” despite fearing the absolute worst, the younger brother held his breath for what’s to come. “3.”

The pain was quik, lasting for only seconds, but it felt like forever for both brothers before that thing was finally out. As soon as the sharp stone was out of Ian’s flesh, Barley took off his vest and wrapt it around the wound, preventing from any more blood being spilled. He took his younger brother in his arms, and carried him as far away from that nightmare that was the massive pile of debris as possible.

Despite having that sharp stone out of him, Ian felt his vision becoming blurry, and feeling light headed. But he refuses to give up that easily.

And the pain didn’t go away...

He felt himself being carefully layed down on the ground, his vision becoming a bit whiter. But again, the 16 year old refuses to give up.

“Everything’s going to be okey...” Ian heard his older brother say, while feeling his arms holding him.

Barley then made the mistake of carefully looking at the 16 year old’s stab wound. It looked horrible, absolutely horrible...

“Somebody help!” The older elf yelled out of panic, desperate for somebody to help. “My brother is hurt badly!” But he saw nobody... not even his mother... “Please...help...” and in that moment, tears also formed in Barley’s eyes.

By the second, Ian’s vision became whiter and brighter, and he slowly felt himself drifting away from reality. He tried with all his might to stay with his brother, to continue the fight. But he lost...

As Barley was looking around him for creatures to help him, he felt his little brother going limp...

And he instantly noticed it.

“No...” he whimpered in disbelief, focusing all his attention back to Ian. “No...don’t you dare leave me...”

The word ‘devistated’ can’t even describe what Barley was feeling. Each second felt like an hour at this point.

There where so many things he wanted to do with his little brother after the quest was over. Like playing Quest Of Yore, or practicing magic without having to worry about time, or maybe going on more quests without the time limit. But Barley has to throw all of that out the window...

Then something near them fell on the ground, which to the 19 year old’s surprise, caught his attention. The notebook Ian had been carrying this whole quest was laying on the ground near them.

The list he had made of things he wanted to do with dad was in plain sight. Barley picked the notebook off of the ground, still holding his brother with his other arm. He took a look at the list, remembering that Ian had mentioned everything on the list to him. But Barley quikly saw that everything had been...checked off?

There was no way that their dad could’ve done each of these, since he was only a pair of legs for most of the time.

Barley looked over the list again. By ‘driving lessons’, he immediately thought about when they where being chased by that fairy gang, and him giving Ian instructions on how to drive. 

By ‘throw over’, the memory of them practicing the levitation spell when they where sailing on a massive chip.

By ‘laughing with him’, that dance that their dad did came to mind, and both him and Ian somewhat joining in. They had a good laugh with that.

By ‘cheering me on’, Barley thought about all those times he said that he believed in his little brother, and that he could do it. Even when things got hard.

And by ‘sharing my life with him’, memories of their childhood came into his mind. Such as that one time when Ian didn’t dare to jump off of the divingboard, so Barley helped him a hand by shoving him in, joining him shortly after. Or another where they had a pillow fight in Ian’s room. Or the one where he taught his younger brother how to ride a bike.

Then it hit Barley, Ian didn’t check those things off for their dad, but for him...

It was Ian’s way of saying; “I didn’t had dad, but i have you.”

The 19 year old then turned back to his brother’s body. Looking at it made him feel horrible again, thinking that he could’ve done more to save him.

But looking at the sky makes him think something different.

‘May you check these off for dad as well.’


End file.
